Captive
by maya1705
Summary: This is a Story where Orihime is captured and is stuck in Hueco Mundo and just when she thinks she's lost all hope she starts to fall for  a Certain Arrancar Ulquiorra
1. Run! as fast as you can!

Orihime waved bye to Rukia "well I suppose I'll make my way back to the world of the living" Rukia said "can't I come with you Rukia"? Orihime said sadly "I'm sorry Orihime but I can only go through with my hell butterfly but one of the captain's said he'd open up it for you later but I'm really sorry about this but I'll be waiting for you on the other side" Orihime said " it's okay I'll be fine !"

with her head perked up in a positive manner Orihime always looked on the brighter side of things no matter what happens Orihime gave Rukia I'll be fine smile before Rukia departed through to the world of the living Orihime did some more training and after a about an hour one of the captains told two soul reapers to accompany Orihime while she travels through the gap between the two world's while Orihime was running through the gap to get to the other side she started to hear a cold calculative voice behind her.

" what's this? here _only two guards the soul society is complete idiots"_ Orihime turned around but no one was there "who's ... there..."? Orihime said while looking in every direction to see who it was but then a hole like out of space ripped open in the middle of nowhere a arrancar with coal black hair and with a bone like helmet on the other side of his face and his green piercing eyes it was like he was staring into her soul and green tear pattern that streamed down his face the arrancar step out of the rip between space and slowly started to walk towards Orihime.

the two guards stepped in front of Orihime "stop right there who are you"? "It's none of your concern" the arrancar said and then shot down one of the guards with his sero Orihime shouted to the other Guard "RUN get away from here quickly"! before the other guard could do any thing the arrancar shot him down Orihime looked him and thought "_he's the one from before in the park_" Orihime thought with worry "it's not in my nature to burst in like this but I thought we needed to talk".

Orihime immediately started to heal the two guards with her ten sen de shu "I got to say that is quite an impressive ability you have there to heal wounds that deep" the arrancar pronounced Orihime was about to say some think "Don't speak come with me and yes is all I want to hear if you say any think other than that, people will die I don't mean you I mean the people closest to you Don't ask any questions Don't tell me anything you have no rights and make no mistakes little girl this is not a negotiation this is a Order, for some reason Lord Aisen has decided he wants your power he dispatched me here with orders to bring you back unharmed my name is Ulquiorra Espada number four"

the Arrancar got some think out of his pocket it was a silver bracelet " I'm allowing you to say good bye to one person and one person only this bracelet will make you invisible to the world of the living but only we arrancars will be aware of your presence you WILL meet me my the river at the stroke of midnight or there will be consequences" and with that he turned to walk back in the rip out of space "and Don't be late" he said with a stern look on his face and with that he was gone Orihime started to run as fast as she could with a panicked look on her face she finally got back to the world of the living when she got there she immediately when back to her house she thought "_I'm not going anywhere I'll have to ask the others to help me no I can't do that he'll get the other arranacar' s to hurt my friends I don't know what to do and I'm defiantly not putting this bracelet on"! Orihime said while throwing the bracelet at the wall "what should I do he's coming for me" Orihime slumped her head on the table and banged it lightly._

"_I've got to hide my spiritual pressure somehow so he can't track me" Orihime searched through her draws to find a spiritual suppressor bracelet that Mr. hat and clogs gave her he said "while you put this bracelet on it will suppress half your spiritual pressure or even more if you can control it Orihime thought to herself I'll have to hide until this whole thing blows over Orihime grabbed her backpack stuff some food and water and a few magazines and some money "I'll go and hide out in my cousins house I got to get there quick it's almost midnight" Orihime left a note on her table before she left._

_Orihime ran across almost half the town to get to her cousins house and when she got there it was 11.00 pm she made her way over to her cousins house and knocked on the door it didn't look like anyone was there all of the lights were off she knocked again but louder this time to make sure they weren't sleeping she wait for almost half an hour still no answer "where is she? I'll try calling her" Orihime picked up her phone and called her cousin no answer it took her to voice mail and said "Sasha here I'm on holiday studying sea like in the Atlantic sea's I won't be back till next year so leave a message"! Beep! Orihime slung her head down._

"_I'm doomed I don't know who else to turn to" Orihime said with a sad and scared look on her face it had now turned 12.00 pm the time she was meant to meet him by the abandoned river side but Orihime was not having any of this Orihime thought" I got to get as far away from here as possible so he can't sense my spiritual pressure I don't care where it is anywhere with that Orihime started to run as fast as she could just going any where but as far away as possible._


	2. I've got you women

_Mean while by the abandoned river a rip through space gaped open Ulquiorra walked through it and look around the empty spaces around him "dam that woman" Ulquiorra could not sense her spiritual pressure anywhere and he could sense any ones spiritual pressure from miles away "no matter this won't take long to find her" Ulquiorra then started using flash step to search the city. Orihime on the other side of town was taking a little break from running Orihime then started to sense someone's spiritual pressure coming very fast towards her "OH NO IT'S HIM BUT HOW"? Orihime sprung up and started running as fast as she could. " I've got you woman " Ulquiorra said as he start to sense a little bit of her spiritual pressure by a place she stopped by to take a rest then he continued running with flash step Orihime couldn't help it she was giving off took much spiritual pressure it would be worse if she wasn't wearing the spiritual suppressor Orihime thought "I'll never out run him I have to hide and control my spiritual pressure so he can't sense me" Orihime quickly turned into a alley way and press her back again the wall in the shadow so she couldn't be seen Orihime faintly saw a blur pass by the alley way very quickly it was him she just knew it she could sense his spiritual pressure Orihime relaxed herself so her spiritual pressure wouldn't be noticed Orihime stayed there for about 20 minutes or so and she poked her head out from the corner and looked from left to right "I think I lost him" she said with a sign of relief then she turned around and jumped "going somewhere"? Ulquiorra said as he reappeared in front of her "you will pay for not listening to me now I'll have to take you by force" Ulquiorra flash stepped behind Orihime and tied up her hands he did this with a blink of an eye and picked Orihime up and hung her over his shoulder "you won't get away with this " Orihime scolded "just watch me woman" and with that he opened up his gate way into _Hueco Mundo _ after a while they arrived at a gigantic white palace in the middle of a dessert with sand everywhere and a few bone trees Ulquiorra made his way to the palace using his flash step Orihime was kicking the back of his back but Ulquiorra just tied up her legs as well Orihime continued squirming and Ulquiorra just let out some of his spiritual pressure and Orihime froze she could not move' Ulquiorra just continued his way through the gates of Waco mondo and then made his way through the silent plain palace to Aisen's throne room Ulquiorra knocked three times "come in" a voice from behind the door echoed Ulquiorra walked in and dropped Orihime on the floor in front of lord Aisen "Ulquiorra un tie Miss Orihime" lord Aisen ordered, in a blink of an eye Orihime was un tied Orihime stood up very frightened she thought to herself what do these people want with me? "Orihime we have brought you here because you have a certain power I am intrigued with the power to bring things back to how they were the power to reject will you show us that power of yours? Heal that espada" as he pointed to the espada with light blue hair that had no arm it was grimjow ex espada number 6 Orihime just nodded sadly "yes" she knew they would kill her if she didn't "can sen te shu I reject" then suddenly her clipped started glowing and shield started to reverse the effects of time and suddenly grimmjow's missing arm was formed once again it was like a miracle all the espada were shocked to witnessed what just happened grimjow just laughed evilly and said "I'M BACK YES I'M BACK" while laughing evilly "hey girl heal this as well he turned around and she healed the burnt number 6 on his back then grimjow turned around and looked at the old number 6 and said "your time is done" and with that he blasted the old espada Aisen smiled sickly "Ulquiorra I am assigning you as her guard you will provide her with all her meals" "yes lord Aisen" Ulquiorra bowed and then turned to walk away "come this way woman" Orihime quickly followed behind Ulquiorra through the empty silent halls of the palace until he stopped at a door "this will be your room women" Orihime stepped inside and took a look around her surroundings there was a large sofa she could sleep on and a carpet and a small table with a chair and a medium window with two bars on it that window was the only place light was coming through in the whole room "I will be back in a hour with your evening meal" after he left the door handle disappeared so she couldn't get out Orihime just fell to her feet crying her eyes out as she looked up at the small window and thought to herself I'll be trapped in this hell hole forever!_


	3. Escape attempt

Orihime just sat there crying until she couldn't cry anymore and fell asleep on the cold floor Orihime was having a wonderful dream that she was back home in her own apartment and she saw all her friends again until she woke up to find Ulquiorra towering over her she gasped and jumped back hitting her head against the wall

"woman I have brought you your meal get Up" Orihime turned her head not facing Ulquiorra "no thank you I'm not hungry" Orihime said brashly "you Will eat the nutrients we providing you or I'll force it down your throat" Ulquiorra said coldly Orihime thought he wouldn't do that would he?"ok then" Orihime stuttered Orihime didn't want to take any chances so she sat down on the table and Ulquiorra left and said "if your food is not finished by the time I get back, I will do what I said I would do" and with that he left Orihime lifted the lid and there was some old crusty bread and some cold chicken on a drumstick that didn't even look cooked and a glass of water 'some meal ` Orihime pondered "ewww yuck couldn't they at least serve me some nice food! I'm not eating this" Orihime thought 'what I would give for some red bean paste or a steaming bowl of ramen'! then she remembered what Ulquiorra would do to her if she didn't clean her plate so Orihime looked around to get rid of the disgusting food"I would rather starve then eat this they will not break me"!

then she looked at the small window she dragged the small chair from the table to the small window near the wall and stood on it and chucked the food out the window with bars then she looked out of the window it wasn't that far down to the sandy ground Orihime tried to fit through the bars but she was an inch too big to fit through Orihime thought I can use my can san Ten den de shu to break those bars!

all of a sudden there was a knock at her door "I'm coming in" a cold calculated voice said Orihime quickly moved the chair back to where it was and Ulquiorra walked in with an arrancar uniform in his hands "Lord Aisen requests that you wear this uniform immediately and that an order" then he stared her coldly in the eyes "oh and woman... I will be back with your evening again and I'm going to force feed it to you this time" Orihime's throat caught and her eyes went wide "urrmm...ho..how did y..You..Know"? Ulquiorra turned around to face Orihime and said "my eyes see all there is nothing that I miss" and with that he left

Orihime threw herself on the sofa I better not make him any angrier I better just do as he says Orihime signed and put on the Arrancar uniform Orihime just stood there staring at the small window thinking of an escape plan 'I will not let them win I have to stay strong`! But in reality Orihime was slowly starting to lose face. A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts

Ulquiorra came with Orihime's evening meal and placed it on the table then he walked towards her as if ready to force feed her but Orihime quickly sat down and started to eat the disgusting food she certainly didn't want Ulquiorra force feeding her when Orihime was finished she said "done" and with that he gave her a look and took the tray away and left with the door sealed shut Orihime thought to herself 'I'll have to wait until everyone's asleep then make my move` Orihime sat there waiting until it was 12.00 pm at the stroke of mid night, Orihime got up and walked over to the small window and whispered "Kan sen ten de shu" and used her only attack to break the bars on the window "YES!" she whispered and jumped up in a little victory dance but she haven't escaped Wako mondo yet, she quickly but silently dragged her chair over to the window and steadily climbed out of the window and surprisely landed in something soft she had her eyes closed but when she opened them she got the fright of her life when she stared up in to Ulquiorrra's emerald green eyes "going going some where"? Orihime freaked landed on the sand with a bump "ouch that hurt" she said while rubbing her back she had bruised her leg a bit while sliding out of the window she was cornered yet again by Ulquiorra , Orihime let out a long deafeated sigh and whispered to her self quietly "I guess there really is no way out of here" she said hiding her face with her hair Ulquiorra just starred at her as if he was trying to figure her out then he slowly bent down and leaned in close to her until she could feel his breath on her face Orihime froze she didn't dare to make a move Orihime could feel his closeness and Blushed a deep shade of red , Ulquiorra's dark lips brushed past her ear and whispered an enchantment to put her to sleep then when Ulquiorra could see she was asleep he's gently picked Orihime up and starred down at her sleeping form fascinated how one measly women could do this something about her defiantly fascinated him he thought as he made his way back to Waco mondo castle and back to her room.


	4. I want to feel

Chapter 4

A little green haired girl with a broken mask watched from afar she went by the name of Nel. Nel and her friends just hid in the sand helplessly as they watched Orihime getting carried away Nel whispered to her friend with the small mask "do you think we should help her"? her friend with the small mask said "I don't know that guy looks scary".

Ulquiorra walked back to the palace with Orihime over his shoulder fast asleep and then back to her room he dropped Orihime on the sofa rather roughly which jolted Orihime awake"Huhh? What the heck just happened? I remembered being on the sand just a minute ago"? Orihime just turned and glared at Ulquiorra with rage but didn't say any thing she thought 'This smells like the workings of Mr sunshine from sunshine valley'! she thought sarcastically.

Orihime just sat there waiting for him to leave but he didn't he just leaned against the wall with his arms crossed and his eyes closed then he spoke "Lord Aisen has ordered me to Accompany everywhere you go from now on, after what you just did " Orihime's jaw dropped thought to herself 'NOOO NOT with him! Ok maybe running away wasn't such a good idea after all now I'm stuck with him forever!' Orihime just sat there wide eyed Orihime just huffed in a annoyed way and folded her arms and faced away from Ulquiorra.

After a while Orihime couldn't help but fall asleep because she haven't had any sleep from trying to escape, Ulquiorra couldn't help but observe her while she slept he slowly walked over to the sofa were she was sleeping and bent over while staring at her the moonlight shining through the window made her look even more radiant Ulquiorra thought to himself humans are such strange creatures she looks rather beautiful in this moonlight then he walked a little closer and brushed her lips with his finger tips her lips where very soft and then found himself slowly coming closer to her face until he was mere inches away from her lips his breath faltered then he stopped himself he thought to himself what am I doing? And what is this strange feeling? his hollow hole ached he couldn't figure out what it was that did this why was he so fascinated with her? so he just stood up straight and walked over to the wall and sat down and closed him eyes and slept.

The next morning Orihime was having a wonderful dream where she was back home with all her friends and she was back in her warm and cosy bed and she could eat all her favourite foods again and she was mumbling In her Sleep "No Don't Die Sora! ...Don't leave me..Alone again!" until she was suddenly interrupted "wake up woman" Orihime still didn't reply "I said wake up woman"! Ulquiorra said shaking her Orihime suddenly snapped out of it and found herself staring uncomfortably close to Ulquiorra's face "WAHH"! Orihime gasped and jumped back and hit her head on the sofa yet again for like the tenth time.

"What's the matter woman"? still leaning down uncomfortably close to Orihime's face "urr nothing" blushing and rubbing her head from hitting it so hard she thought to herself 'why am I blushing! I must of hit my head real hard!' "does my presence bother you woman?" he said sharply"I.. I err..noo …eerm I don't… know…heh… heh… "she said nervously "Woman who is this Sora Person you speak of" Ulquiorra said "Huh?"Orihime looked confused "You were Talking In your Sleep" Ulquiorra pointed out "Oh I must of been having a nightmare about losing my Brother Sora ….He sort of was my only family now he's dead…" Orihime said with a tear in her eye Ulquiorra just stared as he was analyzing her.

He walked up to her and wiped away her tear with his thumb Orihime just looked at him in amazement "why did you just do that?" she asked in wonder Ulquiorra just simply said "your eyes were leaking a substance I do not know of"he said bluntly "you don't know what crying is ?"Orihime said with absolute shock on her face Ulquiorra just stared "well it's this thing humans do when they feel deep sorrow or pain I'm sure you've cryed at one point in your life I mean arrancar's can't be that emotionless" Orihime asked curiously "I do not woman and I do not plan to, this crying makes you humans weak the only thing we espada focus on is becoming more powerful unlike you humans "Ulquiorra said coldly

"wow you really are that emotionless… " she said under her breath but Ulquiorra still heard with his acute hearing, Ulquiorra thought to himself 'he had no Idea what emotions were, he had studied about them but he had never really felt them himself' just Ulquiorra snapped out of it "woman it's time for your morning meal" Ulquiorra lifted up the tray lid and there was a bowl of slimy gruel Orihime got up from the sofa and walked over to the small round table and sat down she lifted her spoon and slowly scooped up a bit of the slimy gruel and slowly brought it to her mouth then she "gagged "and her face went green and she spat it out on the floor she could help throwing up a bit it was that bad she could keep it down she was trying her very hardest to keep it down she just couldn't "this is absolutely horrible what's in this? I 'm sorry Ulquiorra could you maybe just possibly…. bring me some thing….. that's a bit nicer?"

Orihime said while looking down and twiddling her fingers then she looked over at Ulquiorra he had his hands deep in his pockets and he just shut his eyes and in a blink of an eye Orihime was pinned to the floor with Ulquiorra on top of her ,Orihime blushed from the contact he scooped up a big spoonful of gruel "open your mouth woman" Orihime resisted and sealed her lips tight and turned her head away Ulquiorra just brought her head back facing him "now open your mouth woman" Orihime just struggled as much as she could Ulquiorra just realised some of his spiritual pressure and her body went limp which caused Orihime to open her mouth and Ulquiorra fed her the gruel then he stopped realising his spiritual pressure and Orihime went back to normal she had to swallow or she'd choke "why are you doing this to me? What did I do to deserve this"? Orihime stuttered Ulquiorra just stopped in his tracks and just stared at Orihime in the eyes "I am following Lord Aisen orders you are part of his Plan so I have to keep you alive" Orihime "but you don't have to what do you get out of this"?

Ulquiorra just stared at her "lord Aizen has promised me at the end of this he will give me emotions and teach me the meaning of them" "but Ulquiorra.. I'm sure deep down some where you already have them" Orihime said gently as she looked up into his emerald green eyes with compassion she was started to see a little bit of a softer side to Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra just stared at her shocked and amazed at what she just said 'she thought he had emotions?' the whole idea was of it seemed ridiculous he just stared back down at Orihime face she looked very flustered and her face was red all over "why is your face all red woman?" Ulquiorra asked staring down at her with wonder

Orihime just blushed some more "well you are still sort of on top of me…."Ulquiorra didn't remove himself she just stared at her lips then he starting caressing her face then he leaned down and whispered gently in her ear" I may not know what emotions are, but I want you to show me…. "Orihime blushed hard his breath was her face it was hot then he looked into her eyes and slowly leant in and kissed her Orihime was thinking while he was doing this 'Oh my god he's kissing me! And why do I like it? He the enemy!' she try to pull away but Ulquiorra grasp just tightened around her finally Orihime just gave in the passion was too much for her she slowly started to kiss him back suddenly there was a knock at the door and Ulquiorra flash stepped off of her and started to walk towards the door Ulquiorra glanced back at her "women finish your nutrients by the end of the day or I will be back…"and with that he left without another word .Orihime just sat there staring at the door with her mouth a gap Orihime snapped out of it "what the…." She said while brushing her fingers on her lips she felt turned on by the enemy Orihime had never been more shocked with herself in her entire lifetime!


End file.
